Time Left Together
by RandomImagination
Summary: Life moves on, and the gang must split up. Even though XANA's still at large, even though they don't want to, they must. Because they can't live in the moment, no matter how much they hate that fact.


_It's important that you pretend Kadic is grades 7-12th, becuase otherwise this story doesn't really work. I don't see a way to fix it without wrecking the story, so just enjoy and imagine that Kadic really does go to twelfth grade._

* * *

She's leaving tomorrow. She was an amazing warrior and got us out of so many tight situations. If it wasn't for her, XANA would've won a long time ago. I'm glad she was practicing that day we were attacked by the electrical monster, and she came here. She demanded to be told what was going on, or else a third round of sparring. Yumi's so brave, so determined, she seems so tough and mean, but she's really caring. Like a bunch of beautiful, glistening crystals inside cold, hard stone.

I'm almost glad Sissi told on us about the supercomputer to her dad, and I'm almost glad she thought if she went to Lyoko she'd miss cheerleading practice the next morning. Scratch that, I am glad. No almost about it. Maybe Lyoko would have changed Sissi for the better, like it did us, but I'm not sure she could handle it.

I'm sitting on my bed, crying. Yumi's graduation is tomorrow, and I should be happy. But there are several reasons I'm not. One is that we never managed to kill XANA, and William's graduating with her. That means we lose two Lyoko Warriors tomorrow. And we can't keep doing this when we're forty. We need to get our own lives, even though we love going to Lyoko, and being heroes. Lyoko's what made us friends.

I can't bear it, I'm going to miss Yumi so much, and the probability that I'll ever see her again is about one in two hundred billion or something, if we fall out of contact. And even then, will we ever meet in person again, face to face? Or just talk over the phone and email from time to time? It'll probably be goodbye forever, and I only managed to tell Yumi how I really felt about her a few weeks ago. We're dating, but now she's leaving for Japan. And I'll be risking my life weekly fighting XANA. We'll have to find new people, willing to be in our group and keep the secret. And even then, it might not be enough.

At least Odd hasn't come in to see me cry. I wonder where he is.

I need some fresh air. I guess I'm going to the sulking tree.

--

Yumi's leaving tomorrow. That means we have a lot of work to do. Yumiwas an exceptional warrior with who was good at what she did. She's clever and though, what we need. Better yet, she knows how to keep a secret.

To make it worse, we're also losing our back-up warrior, William. Now we need to at least two more warriors, but there's a good chance they won't gain the adequate skills in time. Then XANA will win.

I know it's wrong for me to worry more about fighting XANA then missing Yumi and William, but I'm the genius here, and it's my job to stay focused. I'm not going to start looking for other people to help yet, I'm going to wait a week or so. Then it feels less like I'm replacing them. I know Ulrich and the others will get mad at me either way, but we can't go on like this. XANA's too strong.

I'll miss Yumi a good deal, and we'll never be able to replace her. And we have to kill XANA soon, because in a year, that'll be us. Leaving forever.

Ok, I admit it. I'm starting to cry. I need to work it off, but I can't focus. It's sad; the five of us have been friends for years, ever since that first day. When the monster attacked Ulrich and Yumi during practice, the day we first deactivated a tower, the day they agreed to help until we can materialize Aelita, the day we found out we couldn't trust Sissi with a secret, the day that we were together as a team for the first time, fighting XANA, and the day I can't remember. Stupid return to the past. Even if it saved us and Aelita from shutting down the supercomputer, it still robbed me of my memories of that first day.

I need some time. I wonder if I should go take a walk. That's probably a good idea.

--

Yumi and William are leaving. I know I'm probably the only one that cares about the William part, but I do. It's not his fault he was possessed, well, ok, he ignored Jeremie's warnings. But I still think it's unfair of them to treat him like that.

Bothwere amazing warriors. The geisha withher fan, and the warrior with his giant sword. Yumigot us out of countless tight spots and so did William, though those were later on. A couple times I messed with the supercomputer so that Jeremie would think we needed back-up and send him. I know it was wrong, but I think he deserved a chance. He proved himself trustworthy, just as long as he avoided the skipazoah at all times. He became a full member of the group, it seemed, though they still think of him as the back-up plan.

Yumihas been withus from the beginning almost, and will never be forgotten. She was the one who made it possible to deactivate the fist tower, who saved me dozens of times, who seemed as though as a stone, yet with a caring heart of gold. She had pride though, or something, because she and Ulrich only started dating a couple weeks ago. And now she's gone. Somehow, I don't know if they'll be able to stay in contact, or if any of us will. I'd like to say we'll be friends forever, but time can separate.

William was a late warrior, added when we needed more help. He'd proven himself several times before that, and deserved it. I feel sorry for him, being possessed for so long, but it doesn't matter. He saved the day plenty of times too.

The reason I'm probably the only one who cares about William so much, is Jeremie's still mad about the skipazoah thing, Ulrich would be glad if Yumi was still going to be here, though they're friends now, I think there's still some tension over Yumi. Odd will sort of care, but he's a bit too care-free. Yumi will care too, as they're close friends. But she's going, so her case isn't the same.

I've been crying in my head for several weeks, and it's been coming out starting today. No use in hiding it. I'm going to go to the Hermitage, and cry there.

--

They're leaving. I'm not one to cry, I'm usually the jokester, but not this time. It's too sad. Kiwi's here with me, and we're at the factory, in a little bedroom that got set up for some reason. When I need to sulk, I come here. Kiwi's nuzzling me, on top of the blanket I'm sitting under. This is so painful.

We're a group, and now both Yumiand William are leaving. They graduate tomorrow, and we're all taking this hard. I'd be surprised if Einstein could concentrate like this. They're both great warriors, sometimes even better than me, though I'm not sure if my pride has ever let me admit it.

I feel sorry for Aelita and Ulrich, because I know they're taking this harder than I am. Aelitais the kind of sentimental girl who cares deeply about this stuff, and Ulrich's only just recently started going out with Yumi. William, I think Aelita probably cares most, despite what happened. She knows it wasn't him, though we always addressed him as William when he was possessed.

I'm going to miss them, and I can't calm down. Kiwi knows I'm sad and he's sad too. At least he's not dumb. "This is so wrong Kiwi. We were meant to be a group until the end," I say quietly to Kiwi. At least I've got some comfort.

Both of them were unique people, and I don't know William as well, but I know that I'll never come across a girl like Yumi again. That's not saying I like her as anything more than a friend, but she was brave, stubborn, smart, tough, and collected. But if you got past all that, she's one of the most passionate and caring people there is. It's just hard to see.

William, he's unique to. Determined, and strong, he feels like he should prove himself, again and again. I admit he's a hothead, but he does sometimes havea sense of humor. I'll miss them both.

--

Well, this is it. I'm graduating tomorrow. I really have no clue what I want to be, but I'll be starting collage in the fall of next year. Before that, I'm going to sort out a few things in my life, maybe help the Lyoko Warriors fight XANA.

I'll never see them again, likely, or Yumi. I know she's going to Japan, and I'm not sure if we'll manage to stay in touch. I know she likes both me and Ulrich, though she's dating him. He's lucky, I'll say that. He deserves her, too. Since I've been to Lyoko, I've seen that he's a lot better than I used to ever think.

I'll miss everyone, and I hope we never stop being friends. I also hope the others are able to defeat XANA soon, but I know they'll have to replace us. None of them might have thought of this yet, but maybe they'll need a new generation of Lyokowarriors, still in eighthand ninth grade. But XANA will keep getting stronger, and it'll be harder for whoever's new and doesn't have experience. I just wish XANAwould be shut down safely tomorrow, with all of us there to see it. That'd be perfect.

I'm in my dorm, thinking, but not really crying. I think they can manage, I just hope we'll stay in touch. I think we all have a long, bright future ahead of us, or, at least, I hope we do.

**--**

I'm going tomorrow. I'll probably never see Kadic again, and I wish it wasn't so. I'll stay in touch to the best of my abilities, but I'm not sure it'll work. Ulrich and I are finally dating, but I have to move to Japan. This'll be hard. I wish there'd be one last XANA attack tomorrow, and we'd somehow use that to shut him down for good. I guess there's no harm in wishful thinking.

I'll miss them all, Ulrich with his firm secretiveness and caring, his handsomeness and determination. Aelita withher knowledge of everything. From the world, to programming, to what's in our texts books, to what a person feels and needs. Her sweetness and curiosity, as well as her caring determination. Odd with his humor, even his appetite is something I'll miss. He was the comedy relief, and could always make me laugh. He could also havehis smart moments. Jeremie with his brains. He's the smartest kid at the academy, and I'll also miss his fierce devoted attitude. He never gives up on anything, particularly if it's Lyokorelated. William with his crush on me, and his determination. That's something we all have, but William has a lot of it. He can't stand being shamed, and always proves himself.

We're six parts of the same whole, bound together in the fight against XANA. As much trouble as he's caused us, I owe him my thanks, for bringing us together. We shouldn't be split up, but as some people say, life goes on. That really stinks. I'm here, on my bed, at home, crying my eyes out. This is so unfair, and we need to get together and all go to Lyoko one last time. Even Jeremie, just for a party. And if XANA attacks, then we'll do a return trip and do it again. And a party here, where we can have food.

That's a perfect idea. I'm going to go arrange it. As much as I'm going to miss them and as much as this is a major landmark in my life that'll change it forever, the Lyoko warriors will get together at least one last time, because I'm going to focus on the time we have left, and make sure we all enjoy it.


End file.
